630
Barnabas attempts to convince Nicholas not to try the experiment again, but he is determined, and begins his plot to use Maggie as the new life-force. Victoria tries to convince Nicholas to call off his engagement, and Nicholas digs up a new ally. Synopsis Teaser : Dusk on the great estate of Collinwood. An unseasonable storm besieges the towers. A fitting welcome for Barnabas Collins, who has returned from a sanctuary. Forced back by one evil man's frantic efforts to reinstate himself with his master, The Devil. Barnabas and Nicholas discuss the repeat of the experiment. Barnabas points out that Eve has been dead a long time (626) and getting a new life force may be a problem. Nicholas says he already has a new life force ready. Act I Barnabas says he will not continue the experiment if Nicholas is just planning on summoning up another Danielle Rogét from Hell (594. Nicholas responds that this time he does not plan to use such a trick and that Barnabas' reward for doing his part will be his continued existence. Nicholas drones on and on about how powerful he is, but concedes that if he did not have his powers Barnabas would, indeed, be a formidable foe. At 8pm that evening, Maggie arrives just as Nicholas is pouring himself a brandy. Maggie admires his nick-nacks, in particular one old-looking cup. Nicholas tells her it is was once owned by Cleopatra and could be used to divine the future. He offers to show Maggie by filling the cup with brandy and having her add an opal (which she thought were known for bringing bad luck) and having her drink from the cup while reciting an incantation. He then tells her she will have a long, happy future, as long as she is with him. He tells her he is leaving Collinsport and does not plan on returning unless she agrees to marry him. He asks her to tell him she will marry him, but she hesitates. Act II In Victoria's bedroom, Maggie tells Victoria she is planning to marry Nicholas. Victoria tells her flat out does not like or trust Nicholas and he is an evil man. Maggie leaves in a huff and Victoria calls Nicholas on the telephone. Next we see Victoria arriving at Nicholas' house as Nicholas is pouring himself another brandy. He offers her a brandy, but she refuses. She tells Nicholas he cannot marry Maggie because "Maggie does not know what you are". Nicholas seems surprised, but Victoria tells him he is not human. She knows this because his sister, Cassandra was really the witch, Angelique who she met when she time-traveled to 1795 and she threatens to tell Maggie if he does not call off the engagement. Nicholas advances on her menacingly. Act III Nicholas tries to convince Vicky that she is wrong and he is a good guy. He reasons that if he were a warlock would just wave her hands and she would disappear. He almost seems to have her convinced, but she tells him she will give him time to break off the engagement before she says anything to Maggie. He escourts her to the front door, trying to convince her to reconsider. She leaves without chaging her mind. He goes back into the drawning room and throws the glass towards the fireplace, shattering it. He tries to think about what to do to convince Vicky of his sincerity. Then he realizes he can get someone else to help him. He goes to the basement, counts off some tiles, and begins to dig up the floor. Act IV Vicky returns to Collinwood and starts turning off the lights in the foyer when the front door burst open, startling her. It turns out to be Barnabas. She tells Barnabas she has missed seeing him and asks if he will join her for dinner tomorrow night. Barnabas accepts, but looks concerned since he knows the repeat of the experiment is scheduled for tomorrow evening. Back at Nicholas' house, Nicholas removes a coffin from the floor with the remains of Tom Jennings. Nicholas pulls the stake from Tom's heart and he wakes up, telling Tom to wake up and he is Tom's new master. Back in her bedroom, Vicky goes to bed and begins to drift off as Tom crawls through her window. Tom moves towards the bed, bearing his fangs. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair → * Don Briscoe as Tom Jennings → * Betsy Durkin as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes * During the opening credits we are told that "The part of Victoria Winters will be played by Miss. Betsy Durkin". Veteran soap opera watchers recognize that when the change is temporary this announcement is proceeded by "today", for instance when Nancy Barrett had a stand-in (578), so this is a permanent change. * This is the first episode with Victoria Winters after Alexandra Moltke left the cast. * Alexandra Moltke's credit card always said "and ... Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters" even when it was not the last one (626). Betsy Durkin's credit is more consistent with the other cast members, reading "Character name" then "Actor name". Continuity and mistakes When we first see Nicholas pouring himself a brandy, there are 4 brandy snifters, 2 smaller ones and 2 larger ones, 1 of the larger ones has a frosted appearance. We have previously seen the same type of glass used in Episode #1 when Roger crushes the glass in his hand. Nicholas does not fill this glass until just before Victoria arrives, he then throws it and we hear it shatter. 0630